When The Shoe Fits
by Kav23
Summary: Struggling to step forward from his first love, genius Spencer Reid is given a second chance by destiny. Will he take the chance and find happiness of his own?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day. Please review**

Reid gulped down the last mouthful of homemade coffee before he placed the empty mug back on the table.

Tired of sitting and wandering alone with his wild thoughts, Reid closed the book on his lap with a heavy sigh. Reid leaned his head onto the couch and stared at the top, the white ceiling. It was his day off and having a day off was something Reid doesn't look forward to, because after all, there was nothing new for him to do or someone he was looking forward to spend too. Reid closed his eyes and sighed. His much loved apartment looked very much empty and sounded awfully silent.

Reid got up, somehow the silence was too much for him to take in. He walked to his room, changed into normal pair of clothes before he walked out.

However, he stopped dead at the entrances of his apartment. Reid realized that he has no idea on where should he go and whom can he meet to spend his time.

Reid looked around for a second and it looked to be a perfect day for a walk. He walked past people, silently contemplating about his life. Morgan had invited him for a day out, but Reid declined politely, knowing it would be more perfect for him to spend it with Savannah. A sudden laughter from the teenagers walking past him snapped him out his thoughts.

 _"Maybe this is how it should be. For me, to be alone."_ Reid thought to himself.

It has been two years since Maeve has died and Reid wondered if he would be able to open up himself for any other person in his life. Morgan, Garcia even JJ has talked to him about moving on in his life, to find a new beginning in his life but sometimes, he wondered it would be easy like how they were saying.

Reid inhaled a fresh amount of clean air before he sat on the bench in the park. His lungs expanded the moment a larger amount of clean air was inhaled. Reid opened his eyes only to allow the green scenes in the park to rejuvenate his eyes. The field was filled with the sounds of the children's carefree laughter.

 _"New beginning."_ Reid whispered to himself.

"Oh, crap!"

Reid turned around to see a young lady on the ground holding her ankle. Assuming her to have fallen down, Reid got up quickly to help her.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as he kneeled nearer to her.

"Yeah." She replied with pain evident in her voice. "I tried avoiding the bunch of branches over there …" she looked up and meet Reid's eyes.

Her blonde hair was straight and pulled back into a low ponytail. Her face was young with perfect pale complexion. She looked sensible and simple.

Her brown color eyes sparkled on its own, catching Reid off guard.

"I took a step and boom," Her words tumble down Reid's desire to studying her beauty. "Came right down on the ankle, ouch …" she cried, holding her ankle.

"Here, let me help you." Reid held out his hand which she took gratefully.

With Reid holding her hand, she limped her way to the bench. "Why don't you sit first, I will be back in a while."

Reid left the poor young lady and ran across the street to get a packet of ice.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Here, it might help." Reid gently placed the packet of ice on her ankle. "I think you might have sprained your ankle."

"Oh man, definitely a bad day." She groaned to herself.

"It could have been much worse, if you have broken it."

She looked up and both their eyes meet again. Smiling a little, she replied. "I guess, I'm Grace Carlson." She introduced herself.

"Spencer Reid."

"Well, thank you, Spencer."

"You're welcome but I really think you should get your ankle checked, just to be sure. Should I call someone?"

"Ermm, my friends are out of town, just get me a cab, I will be fine by myself."

"Come on, I will walk you to the main street." Holding back Reid's hand, Grace limped her way.

"I am sorry for troubling you."

"Please, don't be." Slowly, as Reid helped her, he looked down at her ankle. He knew she wouldn't be fine on her own and he has no desire on leaving her alone as well.

"Grace, I know you're capable of looking out for yourself, but let me follow you in case you need any help."

Both stopped at the corner of the street. With one hand holding her shoes and her other hand clinging to Reid's, she knew she wouldn't be able to manage on her own, but at the same time, she was not sure if she was willing to allow a stranger to follow her.

She looked up and for the third time, their eyes were locked with each other. Something about his eyes, they convey a deep truth, telling her that he meant no harm.

"It is okay? I didn't want to disturb you." She asked a small voice, hiding her judging gaze behind.

"Not at all, come on."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Hey, what did they say?" Reid got up the moment he saw Grace hobbling her way to him with her crutches.

"Sprained ankle and crutches for a few days."

Reid smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I'm sure it would get better in a few days. Come on, we will stop by to fill your prescription and I will drop you back home."

-CM-CM-CM-

"This one?" Reid asked as he pulled a set of keys from her backpack.

"Yeah, and third key will open the main door."

"Okay." Reid unlocked the door and let Grace to hobble her way in first. He helped her to settle on the couch.

Reid looked around and took a small pillow from the opposite chair.

"You want to sit or lie down?"

"I think I will lie down for a while, my friends should be home soon."

"Okay," Reid gently lifted her ankle and placed the pillow underneath it. "I will walk myself out."

"Spencer." Grace called as she propped her elbow to support herself. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

"Can you pass me my backpack?" Reid handed the bag and waited.

"Here." Grace took something from the bag and held it out to his reach.

"Grace, I didn't …"

"I know, I just want you to have it, my token of friendship."

Reid smiled before he walked nearer and really looked at what Grace was holding.

"It's a violin, I carved it from wood. It's something I like to do."

Reid took it and mesmerized by its detailed carving. "It's beautiful, thanks."

"No, thank you."

Reid smiled. "Bye, take care of yourself."

"Bye, Spencer." Grace said and lay down again when she heard the main door being closed. Maybe it's not a bad day after all.

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid walked to his house and closed the door. He walked straight to his room and took the carved violin from his pocket and placed it on his table beside his mother's photograph. Maybe there's a new beginning after all.

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day. Please review**

 **Two weeks later**

Reid checked his watch for the third time and confirmed to himself that he would have enough to sneak in and buy himself a Starbucks coffee.

Walking faster than his usual pace, Reid opened the door to allow another customer to walk out before he entered into. He mentally thanked God for the small queue ahead of him.

Reid took his drink, paid cash and probably would have taken another step forward when he heard his name.

The same voice again.

Reid turned around to see at the direction of the voice and was greeted by Grace's smiling face.

Returning the smile, Reid walked to the end of the shop.

"Grace, how are you? Well, how's your ankle?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Grace moved her ankle where Reid could see it. "As good as new."

"Why don't you take a seat?" Grace gestured the chair opposite her.

"I can't." Reid politely declined. "I'm actually on my way to work."

"Oh." Grace tried to hide her disappointment. "So, stopping by to get your drink?"

"Sometimes, when I have some extra time or I make it myself, my friends say that I'm not the usual me if I don't drink coffee in the morning."

Grace chuckled. "So …" Grace trailed but finally found the courage to ask him. "You think I can buy you a drink tomorrow morning?"

Reid wanted to say yes, but he knew he would be flying out of town for a case. "I will be going out of town today, not really sure when I will be back."

 _"Not your lucky day, Gracie."_ Grace thought to herself.

"But I usually don't decline when people want to buy me a coffee."

Grace looked up hopefully.

"Why don't you give me a call on Friday night and I will let you know if I can make it on Saturday morning, if Saturday is okay with you?"

Grace smiled. "Saturday is fine."

"Okay." Reid smiled in return. "See you." Reid was about to turn around and walk away when Grace stopped him.

"Spencer, wait."

"Yeah?"

"I don't have your number."

"Oh, it's actually behind your barrette." Reid said as he pointed towards her hair. "Bye." Reid waved a little before he walked away, leaving a rather surprised Grace.

Even before she could fully grasp what he meant, Reid was out of the shop. "My barrette?" Grace whispered to herself before she ran her right hand through her hair and pulled out a card. Holding the card, Grace grinned to herself.

"Kind, warm, handsome and a magic man." Grace said to herself. Grace looked at the plain white card with just his name and number. _"Dr. Spencer Reid."_

"I'm impressed, Dr. Reid."

-CM-CM-CM-

"You're smiling."

"What?" Reid turned and saw Morgan looking at him.

"I said you're smiling."

"It's not a crime to smile." Reid replied defensively, mentally hoping for Morgan to drop the subject.

"It's not but you want to know what I'm thinking?"

"What?" Reid asked, a little afraid of what Morgan might say.

"I think there something that making you smile."

Shifting his gaze back to the table, Reid showed his Starbucks. "Perfectly made Starbucks coffee gives me a million reasons to smile for the day."

"Only you, Pretty Boy. Only you." Morgan shook his head and went back to his case file.

Looking outside the window of the jet, Reid exhaled in relief. He would like to keep his coffee date with Grace with himself for now.

-CM-CM-CM-

With one hand massaging his neck, Reid walked into his apartment. Reid crashed onto his couch, closing his eyes, giving it the rest it needed.

Just when his mind was slipping its way to a peaceful sleep, his phone rang, cutting him off his slumber.

Rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, Reid saw a new number flashing on his screen.

 _"Grace."_ His mind voice echoed.

Almost instantly, Reid sat up straight. "Hello."

"Hello, Spencer?"

"Grace?" Reid asked, pretending, although he knew the moment he heard her voice.

"Yeah," She answered cheerfully. "I wanted to ask if you're still up for the coffee offer."

"Yes, I can make it."

"Great, then I will see you tomorrow morning, is 8am sounds good to you?" Same place?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow. Good night, Spencer."

"Good night, Grace."

Reid slid back on the couch. Reid could feel his lips curving into a smile as he drifted back to sleep.

-CM-CM-CM-

"You're early."

Grace snapped out of the book she was gazing through and saw Reid taking a seat opposite her.

Grace shrugged. "Simply."

Just when the waitress was serving the coffee, Reid really looked at what Grace was reading, it's not a reading material. It was a wedding photo shoot album.

Reid cleared his throat, not knowing if he should be disappointed, but clearly he was. But why should he? It's not like she meant something to him.

"Planning for your big day?" Reid asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

Grace looked at the album and back to Reid. "No."

That one answer seemed to lift Reid up to the roof.

"I'm actually a wedding planner. One of my recent client, they wanted to have a classic yet stylish photo shoot, so, I'm trying to find the best one, that's it."

Reid smiled, somewhere deep down, thrilled with the answer.

"The moment I saw your name card, then, I knew how you could be correct about my sprained ankle, Dr. Reid."

"Oh…" Reid got the meaning behind her word. "I'm not a medical doctor."

Grace furrowed her brows. "Then?"

"It's because of PhDs."

"PhDs?" Grace stressed the 's' word.

"Three of them actually." Reid took a slip of his coffee.

Grace blinked eyes, she was clearly amazed. "Wow, you must be a genius, then."

"If having an IQ of 187, eidetic memory and ability to read 20, 000 words per minutes, is a genius, then, I guess I am."

For the second time, Grace was more than fascinated "Wow. Impressive."

Reid couldn't hide her smile seeing her childlike attitude.

"So, I'm just curious, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a member of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, we catch criminals through behavioral profiling."

"You're full of surprises, Dr. Reid."

"Well, what did you think about me then?" Reid asked.

"I can't say that."

Reid pretended to be serious. "So, you actually thought badly about me."

"What? I didn't say that."

Reid chuckled. "I was just joking."

"Actually, I am quite impressed."

"Really?" Reid asked.

Grace nodded and both locked their eyes for a moment and awkward silence filled in.

Reid cleared his throat. "So, tell me something …"

And the talk went on and on, both losing the sense of time.

-CM-CM-CM-

It was early in the evening when Reid walked Grace back to her house. It started with a coffee in the morning, movie in between, late lunch together and before, finally, both stopped in front of her house.

"I had fun today." She smiled.

"Me too. Maybe …" Reid continued. "We can go out again next time."

"I like that idea." Grace smiled before she closed the distance she had with Reid. Standing on her balls of her feet, Grace kissed Reid's cheek.

"Bye, Spencer."

"Bye." He looked into her eyes and smiled a little.

Something about her sparkling eyes rose a newly undefined emotion in him. His high IQ doesn't seem to help him at the moment and for the first time, he was stuck in a sweetly comforting feeling and he liked it.

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day. Please review**

 **Two months later**

"Reid, are you okay?" Hotch asked, looking at his youngest agent.

"I'm fine."

"It's not your fault, Reid."

"I know." Reid looked at Hotch. "Is it okay if I sit with Mrs. Frank for a while?"

Hotch nodded. "We will wait for you at the airstrip."

"Thank you." Reid turned and saw an old lady sitting silently mourning her husband's death. The latest case took a bad turn at the end. They cornered the Unsub, but he took down a civilian with him.

"Mrs. Frank?"

The old looked up and smiled sadly.

Reid sat down beside her, handing her a cup of coffee. "I thought you might need something to drink."

She gratefully accepted. "Thank you. It's so thoughtful of you."

Reid smiled weakly at her. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Frank."

She gently squeezed Reid's hand. "It's not your fault, young man."

"I wish I could have done something."

"I know you did everything you could to save him, but maybe it's how it meant to be."

"You know, Frank …" She continued. "He was a police officer."

Reid nodded.

"It's to actually hard for me to realize that he's not going to come home anymore, but at least I know he died doing what he loved the most. They said he helped to save the little girl."

"He did."

"That's my hero." She smiled.

"I can even imagine how hard this is going to be for you."

"We have been together for years. I can still smile because we never wasted any moments in our life. It's his time to go and I can accept that."

After a moment of silence, she asked. "How about you, young man? You have someone waiting for you at home?"

Reid looked at her, not knowing how exactly answer her.

"Actually, there is, isn't it?" She guessed.

Reid furrowed his eyebrows, a little surprised by her profiling ability.

"And you haven't really told her what you really feel, don't you?"

"How?" Reid asked.

She tapped Reid's hand. "I have fallen in love too, young man, and besides I'm a mother of two grown up sons, so it's not that difficult to guess."

Reid smiled shyly.

"Don't wait, tell her how you feel, perhaps she is waiting for you to take the first step. In the end, all we regret are the chances we never take."

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid sat in the back of the jet, away from the others. It has been hours, but Mrs. Frank's words were still ringing in his ears. Reid never shared about to Grace to anyone on his team, not that he don't want to too, but he rather kept her for himself first. After their first unplanned long date, Reid did call her the next week. They went to a book fair together and it all started there. In course of time, they become close, too close but Reid never told her about his feelings. They end up being good friends, sharing everything together, but he knew he felt a lot more deeper than that for her.

He wanted so badly to tell her, to hold her in his arms, but …

Reid sighed as he looked out of the jet.

She was like an angel emerged out of nowhere in his life and he never understood why he couldn't decide, perhaps he was not brave enough to admit to himself that he has fallen in love again.

-CM-CM-CM-

Knowing Grace would still be engrossed in her work, Reid walked and stopped the front of Grace's small office she has set up to run her business. Through the window, he could see her working on her laptop. Reid tapped the window and waved to her.

Almost instantly, she smiled when she saw he standing outside.

"Spencer, you didn't tell me that you are coming back today." She stepped aside and allowed Reid to walk in.

"The case got wrapped up and we decided to fly in today itself."

"That's great because I have something important to ask you. Wait a minute."

Reid took a seat and waited.

Grace appeared from the corner of the room with two dresses in her hand.

"Which one you think I should wear?"

"For the day after tomorrow's wedding you're in charge of?"

Grace nodded.

"I think you look fabulous no matter what you wear."

"Come on, Spencer. Give me your opinion."

Reid looked at the two dresses. "I think the purple with black lace dress suits you best."

"Really?"

"I'm 100% positive."

"You know, I actually thought of wearing that one as well. That's why they say, great minds think alike."

Both shared a light moment of laughter.

"Why don't know give me a minute, I will wrap up and we go eat something? I feel like eating something sweet, chocolate maybe?"

"Grace." Reid called when she finished packing her stuff.

"Spence, is everything alright?" Grace asked when she saw sudden change in Reid's facial expression.

Standing in front of Grace, Reid took her hand into his. "I'm sorry."

Grace raised her eyebrows. "For what?"

"For being unfair."

"Unfair?" Grace gently shook Reid's hand she was holding. "What are you talking about?"

"I realize that I wasn't really honest with you."

"Spencer, stop." Grace stopped him. "What are you trying to say?"

Reid inhaled deeply before he blurted out his feelings. "I love you."

Reid continued, knowing Grace was standing stunned by his words. "Ever since you appeared in my life, everything changed. I liked the change, I like knowing I wake to meet you, to talk to you, to spend my time with you. But I was so afraid to admit it, it felt like you are too good to be true for me."

"Spence…"

"For the past two months, I probably would have been the lousiest guy to hang out with. Someone told me today that in the end, all we regret is the chances we never take. At the moment, I thought about how it would be like to be without you and the thought itself is cruel enough for me. I want you in my life."

Grace chuckled as she wiped her tears. "Spencer, you were like the best diamond I have ever found in my life."

She continued. "I know you needed some time and I decided to wait because when you wait, in the end, you always get the best."

Reid held her hands close to his heart. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I love you too, Spencer."

Reid smiled before he rested his forehead against hers for a moment. "I think we can still go and get your chocolate." Reid said as he checked his watch.

"Who cares about chocolate anymore?" Grace said as she wrapped her hands around Reid's neck, bringing him closer to her. "I found something sweeter than that." Grace leaned in, closing the distances, feeling her lips on Reid's.

Following his instincts, Reid wrapped his hands around Grace's waist, deepening the kiss. She definitely taste way better than his favorite Starbucks coffee.

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day. Please review**

 **Two weeks later.**

Reid walked into his apartment and closed the door. He hissed in pain when he sat on the couch. Reid picked up his phone and dialed his most favorite number.

"Spencer." He heard Grace's sweet voice. "You're back?"

"Yeah."

"Spencer, what happen?" Grace asked when she heard pain in Reid's voice.

"Please, don't freak out."

"Spencer." He heard her warning tone.

"Nothing, just two cracked ribs and twenty eight stitches on my arm."

"I'll be at your apartment in half an hour."

She left no room for argument, so Reid ended the call and walked into his room. He knew she wasn't angry, just upset that he got hurt in the line of duty.

Reid slowly lay down on his bed. She said it would take half an hour, at least he could close his eyes for a moment.

-CM-CM-CM-

It has been a while, no, he actually slept off and Grace said she was coming.

Reid accidently stretched himself and end up moaning in pain. Almost instantly, he felt a warm hand on his forehead.

Reid tried to open his eyes and saw a blur face.

"Grace?" He asked, groggily.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How?"

"Shh." Grace lowered Reid back to his pillow. "Go back to sleep."

Feeling tired and unable to fight the urge to sleep, Reid obligated and within seconds, Reid lost himself into a deep slumber.

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid woke up, with all his body muscles aching. Reid blinked a few times, and out of nowhere, his conversation with Morgan on the previous night played in his mind.

 _"Reid, I'm not going to leave you alone, not in this condition."_

 _"Morgan, I appreciate it, but all I want right now is to sleep on my own bed. I will be fine, don't worry."_

 _"But, still …"_

 _"You need your rest too, Morgan. You can check on me in the morning if you want and I swear, you will probably find me on my bed."_

 _"Okay, okay." Morgan said. "I will drop you back at your apartment. You take a rest. I will check on you first thing tomorrow morning."_

 _"Don't come knocking my door early in the morning, Morgan. I'm warning you."_

 _"I have a key, remember. I will walk myself in."_

Despite the pain flaring up on his side, Reid shot up in the bed. Reid checked his watch and it showed ten in the morning. Grace was in the apartment the previous night and if she on his couch and Morgan walked in …

"Ouch!"

Reid heard Morgan's voice.

"Shit!" Reid whispered to himself before he kicked his blanket and dashed his way out of the room.

Reid stopped dead when he saw Morgan sitting on the chair with Grace holding a packet of ice.

Hearing the sound of the door being open, both Grace and Morgan looked at Reid.

"Spencer, you should have told me that Derek has a key to your apartment."

"Yeah, and you should have told me that you have a girlfriend that I shouldn't mess with."

"What happened?" Reid asked, startled with the situation.

Grace said first. "I was fixing breakfast and I heard someone trying to open the front door. I thought somebody was trying to break in."

"And?" Reid asked.

"She hit me with your frying pan, that's what happen."

"Sorry." Grace apologized, looking at Morgan.

"Seriously?" Reid asked, and giggled to himself.

"Oh, you think it's funny, Pretty Boy?" Morgan stood up and walked towards Reid.

"Hey, I'm already crippled. You are not allowed to touch me."

Morgan still walked, leaned closer to Reid and whispered silently. "Is she really your girlfriend, like for real?"

Reid nodded.

Morgan held up his fist towards Reid. ""That's the way to go, man!"

Reid bumped his fist against Morgan's before he stepped aside and cleared his throat. "Grace, my annoying partner, Derek Morgan and Derek, my girlfriend, Grace."

"I'm so sorry, Derek. I didn't ..."

"Chill out, Grace." Morgan smiled and touched the side of his head. "It's probably nothing."

"I have to say, Reid, you got yourself a perfect girl man. I mean she brought me down with a frying pan."

"I'm sorry, Morgan. I was going to tell you guys about Grace."

"No worries man, you can explain yourself at dinner tomorrow at Rossi's."

"Dinner?" Reid asked, puzzled. "We don't have any dinner plan together with the team tomorrow."

"Actually, I just organized." Morgan informed. "Rossi is more than thrilled to organize it. Everyone can't wait to meet your girlfriend."

"What? You didn't do that."

"I just did. You should check the WhatsApp messages. My bad, you don't have WhatsApp." Morgan grinned.

"Morgan, I freaking hate you right now." Reid mumbled.

"I know you love me, man. Okay, then. I see that you have your girlfriend to take care of you, so, I'm going to get out of here."

Morgan was almost at the door before he turned back to Reid. He took Reid's apartment keys from his pocket and tossed to Reid. "I don't think I need them anymore."

Reid got the key in his hand just in time. Looking at the key, something clicked his mind. "Grace, you don't have my apartment key and i don't remember opening the door, how did you come in last night?"

"I pick up the lock with my hairpin."

"Wow," Morgan said first. "Your girlfriend is starting to amaze me. Anyways, see you guys tomorrow."

Grace turned to Reid when Morgan disappeared. "I'm sorry."

Reid walked closer to Grace. "What for?"

"I know your team don't know about me, although I know about them. I messed it up, didn't I?"

"Hey." Reid stopped her. "I was going to tell them anyway, so what if Morgan finds out? Although I didn't expect you to beat him in your first meeting." Reid laughed.

Grace playfully hit Reid's chest. "Not funny, okay?"

Reid looked at Grace and smiled at her pretended annoyed face. "I have two cracked ribs and twenty eight stitches on my arm, can I at least get a hug?"

Grace looked at Reid in the corner of her eyes. "I really hate when you give me that puppy face." Grace leaned forward and gently hugged Reid.

"But it works like a charm all the time."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Hey," Reid called, gaining Grace's attention when they were standing on Rossi's doorstep. "Just relax, they're going to love you."

Grace nodded.

Reid gave her another encouraging smile before he pressed the doorbell.

Rossi opened the door, smiling. "Reid, and you must be Grace." Rossi held out his hand.

Grace took his hand and gently shook it. "I am, nice meeting you, Sir."

"Please, Dave or just Rossi will do, honey."

Ushering Reid and Grace inside, Rossi said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me present you, Grace Carlson, the one and only who stole the heart of the most eligible bachelor in the town."

Grace smiled shyly, suddenly being the center of attention.

Garcia pitched in. "Rossi, you're going to scare her." She stepped forward. "I'm Penelope Garcia."

Standing at the corner, Reid watched as one by introduce themselves to Grace and within minutes, it felt like she was part of the team.

"Reid." Morgan called, standing beside Reid, with his arm around Reid's shoulders. "I don't think you are getting back your girlfriend tonight."

Reid exhaled slowly as looked at Grace. He smiled when he heard her giggling for Garcia's jokes and JJ was showing her Henry's pictures.

"I don't mind. I think she's in the right place."

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day and Merry Christmas.**

 **Please review.**

"JJ, I'm telling you, the movie was simply awesome, you should watch."

"I don't think so, Garcia. Henry is more interested in watching Alvin and the Chipmunks."

Both stopped at the door of the break room, when they saw Reid stirring his coffee but lost in his own thoughts.

"You're okay, Reid?" Garcia asked as she walked nearer to Reid.

But that doesn't seem to snap Reid out of his thoughts.

"Spence!" JJ called a little louder.

"Hmm … You called?"

"You seem like lost in your own world, Reid. Anything you want to share?"

"Nothing." Reid shrugged. "I was just thinking."

"About?" JJ tried to pry for more information.

"It's Grace's birthday next week, so I'm thinking of doing something, but just can't quite come to a decision."

"Oh, we can organize a surprise birthday party for her." JJ suggested.

"No." Reid said almost immediately.

Garcia and JJ looked at Reid waiting for his explanation.

"It's just that…" Reid looked shyly at both Garcia and JJ as he lowered down his voice. "It's her first birthday with me, so, I prefer …you know … her being alone with me …"

"Aww …" The girls giggled.

Reid felt his face turning into red. "I'm going to go, continue with my work."

"Reid, if you need an idea …" Garcia said, but Reid cut her in between. "Thank you but I want to come up something on my own."

"Good luck." Both wished before Reid walked out of the room.

"I can't believe that this day finally arrived." Garcia said, making herself a cup of coffee.

"What day?" JJ asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"The day the famous Dr. Spencer Reid uses his high IQ not to form a new theory, but to impress his girlfriend."

-CM-CM-CM-

Grace laid lazily on her bed, flipping the magazine she was reading when her phone rang.

"Spencer." She answered.

"Grace, I don't think I would be able to make it tonight. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." She quickly assured him.

"But, this is your first birthday with me and I know you were looking forward to spending the countdown with me."

"Spencer, we can celebrate my birthday anytime, but right now, some innocent people out there need the genius brain of yours. So, go, catch the Unsub, and make Texas a safer place."

"I will make it to you, I promise."

"No worries, Spence. Call me when you're free okay?"

"Bye."

Grace ended the call and closed the magazine she was reading. She wasn't going to lie, she was looking forward to count down her birthday with Reid, but right now, he was miles away, absorbed in his work, probably not going to be the first person to wish for her birthday.

Grace exhaled slowly and felt disturbed on how she was feeling. Although she knew Reid was out there, doing the right, she couldn't hide her yearning of wanting her boyfriend beside her on her birthday.

-CM-CM-CM-

Grace jolted awake when she heard the alarm blaring her room. Almost instantly, she shot up and tapped on her alarm clock, bringing the ringing to an end.

Grace rubbed her eyes with her knuckles as she checked the time.

"What the hell?" Grace mumbled to herself when she saw the time. 11.55pm.

"I didn't set the alarm." Grace spoke to herself. "Who …" Grace raised her eyebrows when she saw a rose and a letter underneath it at the end of her bed.

Grace flipped away her blanket and picked up the rose. Inhaling the fragrance of the rose, Grace read the letter.

 _"The roses shall lead you the way and your wish will come true."_

Grace looked down and saw the petals of roses forming a path from her bed to the room door.

Being puzzled and thrilled at the same time, Grace walked out her room. All the lights were switched off but Grace could see the petals going its way to the back of the house.

Holding the one rose, Grace walked, following the petals. Grace stopped where the path of petals ended.

Grace looked up to find herself standing at the entrances of the kitchen. Grace took a sharp intake of breath when she was unable to grasp the scene in front of her.

Candle light was filling the room with a beautiful cake decorating the dining table. In a black tuxedo, Reid stood at the other end of the room, with a bouquet of the her favorite tulip flowers.

"Spencer?" Grace asked, with her eyes wide.

Checking his watch and smiling widely, Reid wished her. "Happy Birthday, Grace."

Grace let out a laugh before she wiped her tears. "What are you doing here?"

Reid walked forward and handed her the bouquet. "I promised that I will be with you on your birthday, didn't I?"

Grace playfully hit Reid with the bouquet. "I don't think I would be able to make tonight." She mimicked like Reid. "Liar!"

"But you love the surprise."

"No. I love you more." Grace said as she jumped a little and hugged Reid.

Hugging her around her waist, Reid carried her and twirled her two rounds before he dropped her to the ground. Taking her hand, Reid walked to the table.

"Make a wish." Reid asked as he lit the candle.

Grace closed her eyes.

 _"Dear God, What more can I ask for when You have given me Spencer. All I can say is thank you."_

Grace blew the candles and cut the cake. She took a small piece and feed Reid.

"I got something for you." Reid handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

"Thank you." Grace said before she opened the box. "Spence, this …" She was stuck with words.

"I know you liked the dress but you didn't want to buy because you thought it was expensive."

"It is." Grace said, holding the dress.

"But I want you to have it."

Grace looked from dress to Reid. "Thank you."

"Actually, I have more." Reid turned around and took another small box from his bag.

"Spence, you're spoiling me." Grace took the box. "What is it? Matching earrings?"

Reid shrugged and waited for her to open the box.

Grace opened and startled to find a set of keys in the box. "Spencer, the keys to your apartment?"

"You know Ms. Grace, my girlfriend, she, like to pick the lock of my apartment and sneak in, so I thought I would ease her trouble and besides, I know she wants to stay with me."

Grace folded her hands against her chest. "You seem very confident, Dr. Reid."

"I am."

"What if she said no?"

"Then, I guess I have to do it the hard way." He leaned closer to her and whispered, "I will have to kidnap her to my apartment."

Grace, who pretended to be serious, smiled upon listening to Reid's words.

"So, it's a yes?" Reid asked.

"Yes, yes and yes." Grace said before she hugged Reid, staying in the same position for a while, listening to his heartbeat. "You are unbelievable."

"And that's why you love me."

Grace looked up and slowly she brought her hands around Reid's neck. "You definitely beat all my childhood's Prince Charming dreams."

Grace furrowed her brows. "The house is too quiet."

"Actually, Alice and Rachel went out after they sneak me in. They will probably coming home only tomorrow morning."

"Oh, really?" Grace smiled mischievously. "They left us alone?"

"What's with the smile?" Reid asked, puzzled.

"Lonely house with candle light. Can you think of something that we can do, Dr. Reid?

"Actually, a few." Reid smiled. "But, first …"

Grace leaned forward and taking Reid's lips onto hers, silencing him.

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day and p** **lease review.**

Reid took the blanket, wrapped it around himself and Grace. As the blanket protected them from the chilling breeze of the early morning, Grace snuggled closer to Reid. Having her head resting comfortably on Reid's shoulder, she wrapped her hands around his thin waist, keeping him closer to her.

Both were sitting outside of her house, on the bench in the porch.

"We can go in if you want to, it's getting cold here."

"I'm more than comfortable here." Grace mumbled.

"Okay." Reid could feel a shiver travelling down his spine when he was touched by Grace's breath at the crook of his neck.

"Thank you for making this birthday, the best birthday ever."

Reid smiled. "We have years ahead of us to celebrate together and you already say that this is the best."

Reid could feel Grace smiling.

"For now, this is the best and selections will change according to time."

After a few moments of silence, "Spence," She called, looking into his eyes. "No matter what happen, don't ever leave me."

Reid kissed softly on her forehead. "Leave you? That's something totally impossible."

Satisfied and smiling to herself, Grace went back to lie on Reid's shoulder.

After a while, Grace's grip on Reid was loose, her breathing rhythm was steady, and Reid knew she had fallen asleep.

Reid slowly freed himself from the blanket, wrapped it around Grace and quietly carried her back to her room.

Gently as he laid her back on her bed, Reid pulled the blanket and covered her properly. Reid tucked her hair behind her ear before he kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank you for coming in my life, Grace." Reid whispered before he pulled another box from his pocket.

"I got one more surprise for you."

-CM-CM-CM-

Grace stretched herself before she yawned and blinked a few times. As she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, the events of the previous night refreshed the current state of mind.

She turned to the other side almost instantly, and was disappointed to find the bed empty. She was hoping to find Reid on the other side of her bed but, instead she found another letter and this time, a small hand mirror preventing it from flying away.

Grace sat up leaning against her pillow before she bend forward and took the letter.

"Going on full surprise mode, are we, Dr. Reid?" Grace smiled, recalling all the sweet moments of the previous night before she read the letter.

 _Good morning, Gracie. I know you are a little disappointed not to wake up beside me today._

"Oh, my God. You have started to read my mind too."

 _But I guess, it's okay, because you will be waking up every morning the rest of your life beside me. If you're trying to guess where I am, don't do that, just get up, freshen up, and get ready, because I will be back like 10 am, the truck guys are coming at noon, we are shifting your things in our apartment, remember?_

"What?" Today itself?" Grace mumbled to herself and she read the last line again.

 _Our apartment._

Grace could feel her heart melting reading those words. Recomposing herself, Grace resumed reading the letter.

 _Don't worry, I have made all the arrangements, so chill out and by the way, have you look yourself in the mirror yet?_

"Mirror?" Grace looked away from the letter, took the hand mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Nothing unusual." Grace mumbled, looking at the face, then something shining around her neck caught her eyes.

"Oh my." Grace squeaked to herself, as she touched the chain.

But what took her breath away was the pendant. It was gold plated double twining hearts with a transparent crystal inlaid pendant.

Feeling the tears of joy leaking down from the corner of her eyes, Grace continued to read the letter.

 _So, you like it? Well, you must have thought that it's a stupid question, right?_

Laughing quietly to herself, Grace nodded.

 _I just want you to know that my heart is forever sealed with yours._

 _I love you so much, Grace._

 _Yours,_

 _Spencer._

Grace could feel tears streaming down her cheek freely.

"So much for an 'I'm not a romantic person', Dr. Reid."

Grace jumped out of her bed and looked at her in the big mirror. Kissing the pendant, Grace asked her refection, "How did you get so lucky, Grace?"

-CM-CM-CM-

"So, what do you think, Ms. Grace? You think you can stay here, in this small apartment?"

Grace walked towards Reid and wrapped her arms around Reid's neck, leaning against his body. "Staying close to you is what gives me happiness, not the apartment or any big houses."

Grace leaned closer until their noses were touching each other. "I'm looking forward to start my day with you and end the day with you,"

"You have no idea." Reid mumbled before he kissed her.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Grace kissed him one last time before she looked at Reid. "Who is it?"

Reid put up his innocent face and shrugged.

"I have enough surprises today, Spence."

"One more won't hurt you."

Grace waved her hands in the air. "Who are you? What did you to my Spencer?"

"I blame you." Reid said.

"Oh, really?" Grace crossed hands against her chest.

The doorbell rang again, followed by a soft knocking.

"Go ahead, open the door."

Grace shook her head and walked towards the door.

"And don't look through peephole."

Standing at the door, Grace asked. "Why not?"

"Trust me on this, Grace."

"Fine, but if I get a heart attack, the blame goes on you."

Grace placed her hand on the doorknob, inhaled and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The sudden outburst made Grace jumped a little. "You guys are crazy." She mumbled before she held her hand against her pounding heart.

"Well, it was Reid's idea." Morgan defended himself.

Grace turned around and furrowed her eyebrows, looking straight into his eyes.

"You're moving out, Reid?" Rossi asked, looking at the boxes in the living room.

"Those are actually mine." Grace said.

"Oh, so, you're moving in." With a smiling face, Rossi nodded towards the others.

"Asking your girlfriend to move in with you on her birthday, classic move, Dr. Reid."

"Guys," Reid called. "We are here to celebrate Grace's birthday, not to discuss my love life."

"We can do both actually." Garcia answered.

"No way." Both Reid and Grace said at the same time.

"Not even one day of staying together and you guys are all in sync. Impressive." JJ said.

"You think Grace is acting more like Reid or Reid like Grace?"

Reid groaned to himself. It's going to be a long evening.

-CM-CM-CM-

Exhausted both Reid and Grace retired for the night early. Laying on the bed, Grace moved closer towards Reid and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Reid wrapped his arms around her, bringing her much closer, as he loved feeling her warm sensation on him.

"Spence." Grace called, softly.

"Hmm." Reid hummed.

"I don't think if I find words to describe what you really meant to me, but still I want to say something.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"You will always be the heartbeat of my heart."

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day and p** **lease review.**

"Spencer, come on, wake up."

Groaning against his pillow, Reid reasoned. "5 more minutes."

Standing at the door, Grace frowned as she shook her head, "You seem to be more disciplined when you were staying alone."

Not receiving any response, Grace walked in and pulled down the blanket.

Almost instantly, Reid pulled the blanket back, covering him. "5 more minutes."

"You asked for it." Grace whispered to herself before she sat down on the bed. Knowing what to do, she bent down and kissed his lips. "Wake up,"

"Not tempting enough, 5 more minutes." Reid mumbled sleepily, without opening his eyes.

"Oh, you want something tempting to wake you up? Fine with me." Grace picked the glass of water from the nightstand.

"Last chance, wake up now."

Reid snuggled closer into his pillow.

Grace stood up, took a step back before she she splashed cold water onto Reid's face.

Reid woke up, gasping, staring widely at Grace before he wiped his face with his sleeves.

"Was that tempting enough, Dr. Reid?"

"Grace Carlson … I am going …" Reid jumped out of the bed and started running after her.

Grace ran out and soon both were running around and shouting in the house like kids.

Out of sudden, Reid's phone rang.

Reid ran across the house and picked his phone from the table. "Reid."

"Reid, oh …you sound out of breath … Did I disturb anything naughty happening there, G-man?"

"You mean as in Grace splashed water on me and I'm running after her so that I can do the same. Not really."

Garcia laughed. "Grow up, kids and do something adult rated."

"We got a case, Garcia?"

"No, just paperwork, but Hotch wants you ASAP for some case consultation."

"Okay, I will be there."

Reid ended the call and walked to his room. "I got to get to work."

"Okay, I will make some coffee." Grace turned around, walked to the kitchen and was pleased with the fact Reid dropped the idea on splashing water back on her.

The water was about to boil and Grace was taking two cups when she felt something behind her.

Placing the cups down, Grace turned around, squeaked out of sudden and her eyes automatically closed when she felt something cold come in contact on her cheeks.

Recomposing herself, Grace opened her eyes to find Reid standing in front of her.

"Yikes." Grace wiped the cream out of her cheek with one of her fingers. "Spencer Reid, I swear to God …"

"That you love me?" Reid finished her sentences.

Grace smiled. "That, yes. I do." She took few steps forward towards Reid, looking seductively into his eyes, hoping Reid not move away from her.

Out of sudden, Grace took a big jump and wrapped her hands around Reid's neck, touched her cheek with Reid's, spreading the cream on Reid's neck and cheek.

Grace let loose of Reid. "How about that, ah?"

Wiping the cream from his own face, Reid mumbled. "You are unbelievable."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Hey, look, who's here." Morgan's words lured Reid to look from his paperwork.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Reid asked, smiling when he saw Grace walking towards him.

"My meeting ended early. So, I thought of dropping by and I brought lunch."

"I'm so jealous." Morgan grumbled.

"Don't worry, Morgan. I brought for you too."

But Grace's attention was on JJ. "Excuse me."

"Hey, JJ."

JJ snapped out her thoughts. "Oh, hey, Grace."

"I brought lunch for you guys." Grace gestured towards the packages on Reid's table.

"Thanks."

"Hey, what's up?" Grace asked.

"Nothing, just tired."

That's why things hit Grace's realization. "I understand, two kids, tough job."

JJ smiled tiredly. "Will and I, we take turns and manages things, but you know, sometimes, it just gets over your head and right now, I miss my sleep so much."

"JJ, I have an offer for you."

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid parked the car and turned to look at Grace. "You're sure about this?"

Grace looked at Reid. "Absolutely. We're going to watch Henry and Michael for the weekend so that JJ and Will can get some rest."

Reid turned back to the front. "I'm just nervous."

Grace smiled as she pinched Reid's cheek lovingly, "You will be fine, and the boys love you."

Reid got down of the car. "Anyways, you're in charge of the whole weekend, I'm merely your helping assistant."

Grace shook her head as she got down as well. "We will see about that."

-CM-CM-CM-

"I appreciate you guys doing this, really, thank you." JJ said as she handed the kid's bag to Reid.

"You know we don't mind." Grace said as she picked up Michael from Will. "You guys get some rest and don't worry about your boys, I'm sure Uncle Spencer will watch over them."

Will got down to Henry height. "You be good for Uncle Spencer and Auntie Grace, okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Henry promised before he ran and held Reid's hand.

JJ bent down and kissed Michael's forehead. "I have packed all the things, and in case, if you need…"

"We will call you." Grace said. "Don't worry, JJ. They will be fine."

JJ gave Grace a friendly side hug before she saw Reid picking up Henry, holding him on his hip near the car, with Will talking to them.

"I'm not. My boys will be on the safest place on the earth for the weekend."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Come on, Uncle Spencer, come on." Henry said as he took Reid's hand and pulled him further into the field in the park.

"Henry, slow down."

Grace giggled when she saw Reid struggling to keep up with the small boy's enthusiasm.

Michael started to make uncomfortable noises.

Grace looked down the stroller.

"Oh, what happen, Michael? You're hungry?"

Michael began to move his hands and legs.

"I know, you want to look around." Grace picked up Michael and he began to make high-pitched delightful noises.

"You're happy, Michael?" Oh, who's that?" Grace pointed towards Henry and Spencer.

Kissing Michael's cheek, Grace said "That's your big brother and Uncle Spencer. Don't worry, you will be running around with them in no time."

Grace looked at Reid as he picked Henry up and twirled him around. Grace smiled when she saw Henry holding to his Godfather closely, giggling, and enjoying each and every moment.

Reid dropped Henry back the ground, both catching the breath in the process. Inhaling greedily, Reid looked at the bench and saw the most beautiful scene ever, holding Michael close to her, Grace took Michael's tiny hand and at waved at them.

Reid smiled. Grace was right, he might enjoy this more than he expected. Reid looked at Henry once before turned back to Grace and Michael.

He never talked about having kids with Grace, maybe one day he will, for now, he just want to enjoy this moment.

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you. This chapter has been re-edited, you shall find a new scene added at the bottom.**

 **Have a nice day and p** **lease review.**

Grace carefully carried the half slept Henry in her arms. She walked in slower momentum, very sensibly, mentally praying not to wake the half dozing boy. As she laid Henry on the bed, she pulled the blanket, making him comfortable. Gently, she tucked his favorite toy beside him to make him feel safer and warmer. Grace took a moment to look at the peacefully sleeping Henry. She knew motherhood was a huge responsibility and never wondered if she was ready to take on one.

But Grace had to admit, she had never enjoyed her day as much as she enjoyed with both Michael and Henry.

When Grace was sure that Henry far away into his dreamland, she decided to walk out and check on Reid's luck with Michael.

Grace smiled when she saw Reid standing near the window, gently rocking Michael in his arms.

Grace slowly tiptoed to the dining table, took her phone, snapped a few photos and send it to JJ. Setting her phone in silence, Grace headed back to the front.

"He's asleep yet?" Grace whispered, keeping her voice as low as possible.

Reid slightly turned and shook his head.

Grace walked and stood behind Reid. She hugged Reid from behind, wrapping her hands around his waist, resting her chin on Reid's right shoulder, looking at wide awake Michael from behind.

"Henry?" Reid asked, with his eyes still glued on Michael.

"Knocked out cold. I think we have worn him out today." Grace whispered.

Michael gently cooed, looking at Reid.

"Aren't' you sleepy yet, Michael?" Reid asked, gently swinging to the sides, hoping for Michael to rest for the day.

Moving in tune with Reid's movement, Grace began to sing a lullaby softly. Hearing Grace singing for the first time, Reid turned towards his right side with surprised expression.

 _Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,_ _  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

Locking her eyes with Reid's for a moment, she continued singing as Michael was slowly getting drowsy, struggling to keep his eyes open.

 _Angels watching, e'er around thee,_ _  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

Reid smiled when Michael finally slept. Grace let loose of Reid and gestured the room with her eyes. Reid nodded before he walked away to settle Michael in the room.

Grace crashed on the couch, closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Out of a sudden, she felt Reid's hands on her shoulders, gently massaging it.

Grace opened her eyes and smiled at Reid. "You were great today."

"Me?" Reid sat beside Grace on the couch and pulled her closer to him, "You are amazing with the kids and how come you never heard you singing before?"

Grace chuckled. "I told you before."

"Yeah, you did, but I have never heard you sing before. Next time, I can't sleep, you're singing for me."

"We will see about that." Grace grinned as she nuzzled closer to Reid, feeling his warmth on her. "I admit, JJ is a superwomen."

Reid chuckled. "It's good that she has a caring and understanding husband as well."

"Yes, credit goes to Will as well."

After a few moments of silence, Reid said. "I think we will be great too."

Grace moved from her position, looking at Reid and he lowered down his eyes to meet hers. "What? I said something wrong?"

"You said we will be great?"

Reid simply nodded. "Although I'm not 100% sure about myself, but I'm sure you will be a great mother, an awesome one actually."

Grace was still looking Reid. "We never really talked about all this." She whispered.

"Just because I never talked about this to you, it doesn't mean I don't want to have a family with you."

Grace smiled in content.

"Although, not this year." Reid said quickly.

Grace let out a small laugh.

"Let's just be two of us first." Reid looked serious. "It's just …I…"

Grace placed a hand on Reid's shoulder, forcing him to face her.

"You will be a great father because you will never make the same mistake your father did."

Reid nodded, allowing himself to digest her words. Grace was right. He would never make the same mistake his father did to him. He would make sure his kids grow with a father's love.

"It's a good thing we get to babysit JJ's kids." Reid said, "At least we know where we stand before we rush into things."

"I agree and." Grace continued. "Our kids will be the lucky one to have you as their father."

"Kids?" Reid narrowed his eyebrows. "Looks like you're aiming for more than one."

"What you think, Dr. Reid? You think you can handle it?"

Reid wrapped his hand around Grace, bringing her closer again. He kissed the side of her head. "After a more accurate calculation, I agree with your suggestion, two kids would be best."

"Hmmm." Grace hummed, as she rested his head on Reid's shoulder. "Sounds like a plan."

-CM-CM-CM-

 **Three months later.**

Grace jogged her way past people quickly, rushing to reach her destination. Grace reached at the local bar and walked her way in.

As her eyes searched for the team, Rossi waved from the corner of the bar.

"Hey, sorry. I'm late." Grace apologized as she hugged Reid. "So, what's the news?"

"What do you think?" Garcia asked, smiling.

"Well, Garcia is smiling and you guys asked me to join for a drink the bar, so, I think the …" Grace leaned closer "the case is which was driving you guys crazy is solved."

Hotch nodded. "Thanks to Reid."

"I would like to make a toast." Morgan said as he raised up his glass. "For Spencer Reid, who always cracks the case and make our life easier."

"For Reid." All said at the same time.

Reid smiled before he shook his head at Grace.

"I don't feel like drinking today." Grace said.

"I will get something else for you." Reid said before he walked away to get some light drink for Grace.

The team was chatting with each other and Grace looked at Reid talking to the bartender, a bit away from her.

Grace looked around, looking at the crowd when she saw a car coming slowly around the front and rolled down its side windows.

Grace gasped when she saw an automatic weapon appeared from the window and it was somehow pointed to Reid.

"Spence, GET DOWN!" Grace run towards Reid, reaching her hand out for him.

Startled by her voice, Reid turned towards Grace, eyebrows raised in question when he saw her running towards him in a rush.

Out of a sudden, shots sprayed into the bar, breaking glass and bottles, and everyone inside ducked for cover.

Finally, when the shooting stopped, Morgan quickly looked around, checking if everyone around him was all right. Morgan gasped when he saw Grace and Reid on the floor away from him and blood was pooling on the floor around them.

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day and p** **lease review.**

Grace thought she should feel pain, but there was nothing. She tried to open her eyes, slowly it did, but it was barely open.

Through the opening, could see a blur figure, the usual warmth near her.

She felt a sharp sting on her shoulder. She slipped into darkness.

-CM-CM-CM-

A tender touch. Then, the contact vanished. She wanted the warm touch back. Then, she felt the touch on her face. She could feel a hand caressing it gently.

With full determination, Grace tried and successfully opened her eyes slightly. She could see Reid sitting next to her, his hand was back on her hand as he intervened his finger with hers. His eyes were expressionless.

 _Spence_

But there was no reaction from Reid. He continued to play with her fingers, gently kissing her knuckles. Maybe he hadn't heard her.

Grace was going to try again, but sleep snatched her away yet again.

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan stood at the door, looking at Reid sitting beside the love of his life. The drive by shooting ended tragically with a lot of victims wounded, including some very close to them. Morgan sighed inwardly and slightly rubbed the bandage on his forehead covering the cut made by the glass that night. The case they thought have solved, emerged back with a revenge, with Grace ended up paying the price.

Reid had been sitting beside Grace's hospital bed, effected the most by the heartbreaking shootout, choose to drop in absolute silence. He hadn't moved an inch, he hadn't eaten any meal for the past twenty hours, and Morgan hadn't seen him sleep either. That night revealed things that they never expected.

 _"No, JJ We haven't heard anything yet." Morgan spoke on the phone with his eyes glued on Reid sitting on the chair in the waiting room._

 _"Reid, he's fine. I got to go, the doctor is here." Morgan cut the call, didn't wait for JJ's reply. Morgan was beside Reid within seconds._

 _"How is she?" Reid asked, with fear being evident in his voice._

 _The doctor looked at Morgan then back to Reid._

 _"He's our family, anything you want to say, you can say in front of him."_

 _"Very well then," The doctor nodded. "She was shot in the left shoulder, luckily there is only minimal damage to the tissues as the bullet didn't any artery. However, she lost quite an amount of blood, which we have begun to replace it with an IV. A few months, and with the help of therapy, she should be back to normal."_

 _The doctor continued on. "You can release the breath you were holding, Dr. Reid. Your baby is fine too."_

 _Reid's jaw dropped in shock. "My baby?"_

 _"Yes." The doctor raised her eyebrow in question. "You don't know?"_

 _Reid shook his head, he was stuck with words._

 _"She's four and half weeks pregnant, Dr. Reid."_

 _The unveiled information choked Reid beyond anything. If it isn't for Morgan support behind him, he would have fallen down._

 _"Ms. Grace and your baby are extremely lucky. We would like to keep her under observation, just to be sure."_

 _"Thank you, Doctor." Morgan thanked on behalf of Reid._

 _"Is there by any chance she would have known about this?" The doctor asked._

 _"No." Reid whispered. "She was not feeling good, she thought it's stomach bug …"_

 _"It's okay, Dr. Reid. She must have looked past the signs. It would take probably take one day for her to come around. I think it would be comforting for her, to hear about her pregnancy from you, Dr. Reid. I will ask the nurse to get you once she is settled in her room."_

 _Reid nodded._

 _"Reid." Morgan called softly when the doctor walked away._

 _"She's pregnant." Reid whispered._

 _"Yes. She is fine and so is the baby."_

 _"But she could have died. I could have lost both of them."_

Morgan recalled the conversation, and sighed. The possibility of losing Grace and his unborn child shook Reid more than anything, and he also knew Reid wasn't going to go anywhere, until he sees her conscious.

Morgan quietly walked in, not really sure if Reid was even aware of his presences.

Morgan sat on edge of the bed, closer to Reid's chair. "Reid." He called softly.

"Hmm." Reid turned for a second, acknowledging his friend and turned back to Grace.

"Why don't you go back home for a while, take a nap, eat something?" Morgan tried his luck.

"I'm okay, Morgan."

Morgan placed his hand on Reid's shoulder, gently squeezing it. "She's not going anywhere, Reid."

"I know. It's just that I need to sit her with her, it's important for me."

"But you need rest too." Morgan gestured towards Reid's arm.

Reid looked at the bandage covering his left arm. "It's just a graze wound, Morgan."

Morgan didn't give up. "Can you at least eat the food Garcia send you?"

Reid turned to look at Morgan.

"Look Reid, I know what are you going through, but that doesn't mean you don't take care of yourself or don't allow anybody to take care of you because I don't want to get yelled from Grace for not taking care of you."

Reid slightly smiled hearing the last line and Morgan considered it as a victory.

"Come on, Reid. Just a little bit and try to lie down for a while. I will wake you up if anything changes."

Defeated, Reid nodded and moved towards the couch. Mentally praising himself, Morgan handed the home made food Garcia brought for Reid.

-CM-CM-CM-

Grace finally woke up to the soft sounds of raindrops. Sensing the warm touch on her left side, Grace turned her head slightly to her left side. The slight movement was enough to wake Reid. He immediately pushed his chair closer, run his fingers on her face before he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

Grace smiled softly. "I'm okay."

"Here, take a few sips." Reid said as he brought the glass of water with straw near her mouth.

"How long I have been out?" Grace asked, when the cold water calmed her burning throat.

"For almost thirty six hours."

"That's long enough." Grace said as she looked at her left hand carefully strapped in a sling.

"You're going to be fine." Reid informed.

Grace simply nodded.

"And so does our baby."

Grace looked at Reid, stunned. "What?"

"You're pregnant."

Grace opened her mouth and closed it, opened it again, stuck with words. She placed a hand on her stomach. Out of nowhere, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant?" Grace stared at Reid, smiling through her tears.

"I'm pregnant!"

Reid nodded, happy at Grace's joy.

"Oh My God, Spence. We're going to be parents."

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day and p** **lease review.**

 **11 weeks later**

 _"Spence…GET DOWN!"_

Grace woke up, gasping, with sweat streaming down from her forehead. It took a moment for her to calm down, to even her breathing pattern as she rubbed her sweat with her sleeves. She turned to her right side immediately. Reid was sleeping soundly, his calming face clearly visible in the darkness.

Automatically, Grace bent over and lay beside Reid. As she laid her head on Reid's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck, she gripped a fistful of his shirt, holding him closer to him.

She positioned herself beside him carefully, not to cause any discomfort to Reid, herself or to her baby bump.

"Grace…" Reid mumbled groggily.

Grace remained silent as she held him tight, trying to control her emotions.

"Grace." Reid called, being fully awake. "Are you okay?"

Grace nodded, upset with the overwhelming emotions striking her.

Reid carefully held her chin, pulled her head up and looked into her eyes. Her eyes said it all.

"Grace, did you have a nightmare again?"

Grace kept quiet.

"What did you see?"

Grace just shook her head.

Reid bent his head down and kissed her lightly on her lips. "It's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything."

Grace remained still, refusing to let her grip on Reid's go.

Moving slightly to his left side, Reid used his left elbow to prop him up. Reid was looking into the eyes he has loved beyond reasons.

Placing his hand on her face, he used his thumb to caress it gently. "It's just a bad dream. Nothing happened to me. You won't rid of me that easily, okay? Not now, when we are building a family together." His hand went down and rested on her baby bump.

Grace cleared her throat. "I know, it's just that … it keeps coming back. The more I want to forget about the shooting, the more I dream about you bleeding on the floor …"

Grace continued. "I know what I think, how I feel will affect our baby, I just want to forget all these."

"I know." Reid nodded. He knew how she was feeling. There were times, when he had nightmares, those horror filled visions of Grace bleeding out, dying in his arms. But he steadied himself, he knew Grace needed him more than anything.

"I learned that the best thing we can do is to focus on positive things, have you to think of the name yet?" Reid changed the topic of discussion.

"You won the bet, you should be thinking of the name." Grace raised her eyebrows, smiling slightly.

Reid grinned. "I told you, it would be a girl."

Grace smirked.

Reid bent down, kissed her baby bump, before he went up and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I love you." Reid whispered before he laid down again "Go back to sleep, I will watch over you. Like always."

"I love you too."

Snuggling closer to Reid, having the touch of his warmth and feeling safer than usual, Grace slipped into dreamless sleep.

Reid knew Grace had slept, but he doesn't know if he could. He knew how nightmares has been troubling Grace ever since she was discharged from the hospital. Although the rate of occurrences has dropped lately, he still doesn't like the impact it has on Grace.

Reid sighed inwardly, and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to show some mercy on him.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Spence, you look awful." JJ looked at Reid's tired eyes. "Did you sleep last night?"

Reid nodded, taking sips of his coffee.

"Liar." Garcia playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Reid, is everything alright?" Hotch asked, concerned.

Reid looked around, the eyes of his team mates plastered on him. "It's just, Grace … she has been having nightmares."

"She still gets those nightmares?" Morgan asked, bringing everyone's attention on him.

Reid nodded. Morgan was the only one truly knew everything that has been going on.

"What nightmares?" Garcia asked, looking back and forth between Morgan and Reid.

"The shooting, and me, dying in front of her."

"How's Grace doing?" JJ asked, worried.

"Honestly, she has been a lot better, she keep herself busy, but you know at nights, especially when I fly out for a case, it's bad."

Hotch finally understood. He always wondered why Reid has been on his phone whenever they were not working on the case and thought that it must have been because Grace was pregnant and mentally feeling guilty for never really asked Reid about it.

"Reid, you could have said something." Hotch spoke.

"I didn't want to distract you guys."

"Reid, for the time being, I think it would be wise for you to stay back and work on the case from here."

Reid started Hotch with surprise, not that he's not appreciating the offer. "Are you sure? I thought of asking near her due date."

Hotch nodded. "We can manage, Reid." Hotch looked at others and they nodded, agreeing to Hotch's suggestion.

"Thanks, Hotch."

"And one more thing." Hotch went on. "Go back, take the rest of the day off."

"I'm fine, Hotch … I."

"Reid," Morgan called. "Go back before I dump you out of the office."

Smiling weakly, Reid gathered his things and walked out the office.

Garcia sighed when Reid vanished from her vision.

"What it is, Babygirl?"

"I didn't know Grace was having a bad time."

Morgan looked at the others as well, "He was sharing with me and I thought it should his place to tell about this to you guys, not me."

"We understand, Morgan." Rossi spoke for the first time. "At least, he shared with you."

"I was thinking." Garcia broke the silence after a few moments. "There is something we can do to cheer them up."

-CM-CM-CM-

Grace woke up to the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Getting up, Grace refreshed herself before walking out to the kitchen.

"Hey, you're awake." Reid whispered when he felt arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

"Smells so good."

Reid turned his head and kissed Grace on the side of her head. "Hope it taste good as how it smells."

Reid took a spoonful of the noodles he prepared and held it out for Grace. "Does it taste alright?"

"Hmm." Grace chewed her noodles. "Yummy, Spence, you're getting better day by day."

Reid feed Grace another spoonful of noodles. "I'm sure noodles by Rossi will taste much delicious."

Grace shrugged. "Maybe, but he can't add the one ingredient that you have added in for me."

Reid frowned. "What's that?"

Grace gave Reid a quick peck on his lips. "The love you have for me."

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day and p** **lease review.**

"You know, Spence, I think I'm going to call Hotch and ask him to take you back when they fly out for cases."

Reid sneaked a look from the kitchen. "What? Why?"

Grace looked at Reid from the couch. "Because you're not letting me to do any work and making me eat a lot, technically you're spoiling me."

Reid crashed beside Grace on the couch and broke into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Grace frowned.

"You." Reid looked at her. "When I'm away, all you say, 'wish you were here, Spence' and now, you have me beside you, and all you want is to send me back."

Grace made her annoyed look face, which Reid loved so much. "That's doesn't mean you won't let me do any work."

"Okay, then." Reid looked serious. "I will fly out tomorrow, then."

"What? No." Grace spoke almost instantly, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

Reid laughed again.

Grace closed the thick book she was reading and used it as a weapon to hit Reid.

Reid used his arms to block the hits coming down on him. "Woah…"

"I hate you." Grace murmured as she kept hitting Reid with the book.

Finally, holding both of Grace's arm, Reid moved forward and kissed Grace. "If there is one thing I'm glad that I did is, taking your coffee offer that day."

Smiling automatically, Grace snuggled to Reid. She just loved being in his arms, it gave her all the comfort she needed. "Thank God, I sprained my ankle that day and meet my Prince Charming. The best day of my life."

Reid lifted Grace's head and looked at Grace. "Thank you for sticking around, for sharing your life with me." Reid pulled a rose from behind him and held it out to Grace.

Grinning widely, Grace took the rose and held it towards her nose to inhale the fragrance she have loved so much.

Grace frowned when something poked the tip of her nose. Bringing the rose down where she could see, something sparkling among the petals of the rose caught her eyes. Grace touched the center and took a ring out. Grace let out a gasp almost spontaneously.

Taking the ring from a stunned Grace and holding it in between of them, "Marry me." Reid whispered, almost so soothingly and lovingly.

Tears were threatening the corner of her eyes. She looked at him, lost in the battle to find the proper word to express her feeling or her thoughts. Losing herself in the beautiful moment, Grace kissed Reid deeply and passionately.

"If that is your way of ..." Reid inhaled, catching his breath. "Saying yes, then, I would propose you every day."

Grace playfully hit Reid's chest before she looked at him, dotingly. "Till Death Do Us Part."

Reid slid the ring on her finger. "Till Death Do Us Part." He repeated those words, looking into his eyes, conveying his commitment and love towards her.

Wiping the tears off her cheeks, "What happen with taking one step at one time?" Grace smiled.

Reid shrugged. "I love you, you love me, and in a couple of weeks we are going to have someone special sharing this love with us, so why not?"

"But let's stick with fiances for now, because I already a lot on my plate now." Grace gestured her baby bump.

Reid nodded, "Of course." He brought her closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Grace sighed contently. "I never believed I would experience all these in my life."

"Why not?"

Grace whispered. "You know I grew up in an orphanage, Spence. Sometimes, it was just better not to hope for anything. Less expectation, less disappointments."

Reid kissed her forehead. "Well, you have me now."

"And you have me." She assured him as well. Grace ran her fingers, along her baby bump. "And she has us."

"Three of us." Reid whispered. "A perfect family."

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid peeped through the door hole and quickly opened the door. "Garcia, what are you doing here?"

Garcia smiled cheerfully. "Hopefully, I'm not interrupting your weekend."

"Not at all. Come in." Reid moved and allowed Garcia to walk in. He, however frowned when he saw the amount of bag she was carrying.

He quickly helped to ease her from the trouble of carrying it. "What's all this?"

Looking from the bags on the floor to Reid. "You will have to wait."

A few seconds later, Morgan, JJ, Rossi and Hotch headed into Reid's living room, also carrying bags with them.

Grace walked out of the room when she heard all the voices. "Hey, what's all these?"

"Oh, my … look at you." Garcia walked and gave her a friendly hug. "Look like our baby genius growing up just fine."

Grace smiled. "Of course she does. Her father is feeding her just fine."

"Seems like Reid is working on getting a PhD in culinary as well." Rossi commented, as he began to unpack the bag.

Reid just shook his head and gasped when he saw all the baby items, products and clothes coming out of the bags.

"Guys …" Grace murmured as she exchanged looks with Reid.

"Guys, we can't accept all these." Reid stood disbelievingly, looking at the things.

"First of all," Morgan looked at Reid. "These things are not for you, but for our first ever BAU baby girl genius."

"Guys, but seriously." Grace stepped forward. "This is like basically everything is here."

"It's our gift for you guys." JJ smiled. "And I have to thank you guys as for the first time, I got a chance to shop for a girl."

"Guys …" Reid looked at his teammates, he don't wish to brush off the happiness, and enthusiasm they had with them. All he could say at that moment, "Thank you."

Hotch carried the tin of paint and brush in his hand. "You're welcome, Reid and you need to show where the baby's room is going to be …"

"I don't what to say …" Grace looked at them and then back to Reid.

Rossi walked forward and wrapped his hand around her shoulder. "Don't say anything, that's what family for."

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Approximately three weeks before the due date**

Grace's lip curved into a smile when she walked into the room they have allocated for the baby. The team has taken their own sweet time to set up the room. Finally, as everything was done, Grace took a moment to admire the artwork and arrangement designed by the BAU members.

Resting one hand on her fully grown baby bump and another hand on her back, Grace sighed contently. She looked down at the bump. "If only you could see all these, peanut. Your uncles and aunties have created a spectacular room for you."

"Gracie …" She could Reid calling for her.

"In here, Spencer." Grace informed.

In a while, Reid walked in. "Still admiring the room?" He stood behind her, hugging her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm so jealous of her."

Reid chuckled. "Oh, come on."

"Not even born, she already has everyone wrapped around her little finger."

"What can I say?" She's a charmer like her dad." Reid bragged.

"Oh, please." Grace mumbled, rolled her eyes.

"What?" Reid gently turned her around to face him. "You don't think I'm charming enough?"

Grace laughed as she playfully pinched his cheeks. "Alright, my dear prince charming, tell me something."

Reid nodded, gesturing with his eyes, to shoot the question.

"Have you decided on her name yet?"

"I have narrowed down the list." Reid shrugged.

"Come on, Spence. Fix one today."

They walked out and sat on the couch.

"Actually, I have a name in mind."

Grace smiled, as she snuggled closer to her loved one. "Great, we will fix that."

"Don't you want to know what the name is? Maybe change it if you don't like it."

Grace looked at him. "Of course, I want to know, but we don't have to change it, I'm sure you have picked a perfect name."

Reid kissed her forehead, humbly appreciating her trust in him. "It's Hannah."

"Hannah." Grace narrowed her eyebrows. "I like it."

"Hannah simply means grace. I want to name her with a name that will always will remind me of you."

Grace's eyes moist. She didn't believe that it was possible to love him even more, but it was. She smiled. "It's finalized then, Hannah Diana Reid."

It was Reid's turn to look at her with surprise. He wanted to suggest that, but since they decided Grace would pick the middle name, Reid wanted her to have the freedom to choose. But he never thought she would choose his mother's name.

"Diana?" My mother's name?"

Grace nodded. "I want her name to resemble a strong woman and I can't think anyone else."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. Despite what she was going through, she faced it and raised up a perfect gentleman, I just wish I could be a strong mother like her."

Reid smiled and held back his tears, he doesn't wish for his tears to ruin the moment.

Grace looked down. "What do you think, Hannah? You like the name?"

Grace laughed softly after a few moments.

"What?" Reid asked.

Grace took Reid's hand and placed it on the spot she felt the kick. "She approved."

Reid smiled when he felt the soft movement against his palm. "Hannah it is."

-CM-CM-CM-

Grace controlled her breathing and held Reid's hand tightly, when she felt another contraction.

Reid silently rubbed Grace's back. His hand was hurting by Grace's tight grip, but he doesn't care, she was having a lot pain than he was. Grace has been in labor for the past seven long hours, and he knew it's just a matter of time, before they could meet Hannah.

Dr. Jessica walked in, followed by another nurse.

"Please tell me that I can start pushing."

Being understanding of the situation, she came forward and checked Grace. "As the matter of fact, you can."

There were rush of movement around them, nurses were getting ready and Dr. Jessica took her position and smiled encouragingly. "On my count. Breath and push."

Reid looked at Grace, nodding, giving her the encouragement she needed. "You can do this."

-CM-CM-CM-

"You must be the BAU team."

JJ looked up, to meet a nurse standing in front of them. "Indeed we are."

"If you all follow me, Dr. Reid would like you all to meet his daughter."

"Hooray." Gracia cheered, keeping her volume in check. "Mother and daughter are doing alright?"

"Little Hannah is perfectly healthy, while Ms. Grace is tired and exhausted, as she just went through eight hours of labor."

"In that case, we won't stay for long." Hotch assured the nurse.

With a smiling face, the nurse nodded. "The last room on your right."

The others walked in hurriedly, but quietly, however, forcefully stopped themselves at the door when they saw the scene unfolded in front of them.

Sitting on the bed with Grace, Reid was holding Hannah in his arms, close to his chest. Grace, on the other hand, although tired, she was leaning on Reid, resting her head on his shoulder, admiring Reid's sweet talk to his daughter.

Standing most to the front, Morgan shared a smile with the others, before he leaned forward and softly knocked the door. "Mind if we come in?"

"Come in, guys." Grace waved her hand, gesturing them to walk in.

Reid, with Hannah fast asleep in his arms, stood up and walked to the front so others can see her comfortably.

"Reid, may I?" Morgan asked, without wasting any second.

"Of course." Reid leaned in and shifted Hannah into Morgan's waiting arms.

"What's her name?" Rossi asked, standing beside Morgan.

"Hannah Diana Reid." Grace answered as she returned JJ's hug.

"I heard its eight hours of labor." JJ smiled, silently conveying her understanding of the situation.

"Eight hours it is." Grace raised her eyebrow. "But it's worth it."

"So, Reid." Hotch tapped his shoulders. "How do you find being in the labor room to be?"

"Surprisingly, she didn't yell at me, although I was prepared to hear the worst."

"You didn't?" Hotch asked, startled. "I still can remember every word Haley told me."

Everyone shared a light moment of laughter.

"I have strong self-control." Grace said, looking at Reid, smiling.

"Self- control?" Reid raised his right hand, for everyone to see. Hannah, the bundle of attention of the night, forced them to miss seeing Reid's wrist in a cast. "Spraining my wrist is not self- control."

"Consider yourself lucky, Spencer." JJ said. "You don't want to know what Will went through for Michael."

Reid swallowed. "I will remember that."

"Oh. I already in love with her." Gracia squeaked, having Hannah in her arms.

Being shifted around, Hannah woke up, whimpering, but silently went back to sleep when she was back in her father's arms.

"Definitely daddy's girl." Morgan said.

The others gave Grace a hug before each one quietly walked out, leaving Morgan in the end.

"Morgan." Reid called, when Morgan was alone with them. "There is something we would like to ask."

"What it is?" Morgan asked, still sticking his eyes on Hannah. He found himself becoming attached to the little girl.

"Grace and I, we were talking and we want you to be Hannah's godfather."

Morgan looked back and forth between Reid and Grace. "Reid, it's such an honor for me."

"Thanks, Morgan."

"No. Thank you." Morgan smiled. "I will see you guys tomorrow."

Reid walked back and handed Hannah back to Grace. "She's just perfect."

"I know." Grace snuggled Hannah closer to her. She turned to the side and kissed Reid lightly, "We did really well."

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Hannah 3 months old**

"Girls, I'm home." Reid said the moment he stepped into his apartment.

Grace, who was sitting on the modern recliner gifted by Morgan and Savannah was rocking Hannah gently, smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey." She whispered to him and turned to her daughter. "Who's that Hannah? Is that your daddy?"

"Is she still awake?"

Hannah started cooing, giving high pitched sounds upon hearing her father's voice.

"She was about to sleep but now, since she has heard your voice, I don't think so."

Reid walked closer and stopped at a certain distance, "Keep her entertained. I will take a quick shower."

She smiled as she nodded. That was one Reid's routine, never to go near Hannah after his busy work unless he has taken a shower or made sure he was hygiene enough to be around her. "Well, while waiting for your daddy, why don't I read you something?"

In ten minutes, Reid was back beside Grace. She stood up, gently shifted the wide awake Hannah into Reid's waiting arms.

"I will fix something for us to eat."

Reid nodded, kissed Grace's cheek before he sat down on the recliner. "Hey, Hannah."

She cooed and started to kick up, happily.

"Do you miss me?" Reid lowered his face and touched her nose with his before kissing her forehead. "Well, I miss you a lot. Really a lot."

Hannah gurgled, causing to Reid to grin even broader.

Standing in the distances, Grace smiled as she melt down seeing how Reid was bonding with Hannah. There was a tremendous change in Reid, a change that Grace had never seen before, a change that Hannah has brought out of him. The changes in Reid ever since he had stepped up to take up the father role, has made her to fall in love with him yet again.

Leaving the father and daughter alone, Grace walked and began her routine of making dinner. She was so immersed in it, failed to realize Reid was actually behind her.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, surprising her in the process.

"She's asleep?" Grace asked, as she tried not to divert her attention from her making dinner as Reid started kissing her neck.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Grace turned towards the side to have a better look at Reid. "Tough case?"

Reid shrugged. "Maybe."

"Want to talk about it?" She turned around to see straight into his eyes.

"Nope. I'm done with the case the moment I board the jet. Right now, nothing comes in between you and me."

 **Hannah 5 months old**

"Spencer!"

Reid jolted awake when he heard Grace's voice coming from Hannah's room. The father instinct kicked him out the bed, almost tripped down by blanket tangled around his legs. Pulling it out in one second, he ran out of the room.

"Stop there and watch."

Reid stopped dead at the Hannah's room door. He narrowed his eyebrows to her.

She gestured her eyes to the floor.

"Oh … my." Reid mumbled when he saw Hannah crawling for the first time towards him. He knelt down and held out his hand towards her. "Come on, Hannah."

He picked her up when she reached to him. "Started crawling already, Hannah?"

Hannah being happy after accomplishing what she has been trying for a few days, raised her hand up, gripping Reid's nose.

Reid looked at Grace, who was capturing the whole scene with her video camera.

With the video still rolling, Grace asked. "Say something, Spencer because I won the bet."

"What bet?" Reid asked as he turned Hannah towards the camera.

"5 months, already crawling, I told you, she would be a genius just like you."

"What say, Hannah?" Reid asked, tickling her.

"Daddy …"

Both Reid and Grace's smile died, they looked at each other, stunned with what they just heard.

"Did she just say daddy?" Reid asked for confirmation.

Grace nodded, smiling widely. "She's definitely a genius."

Grace walked forward and knelt behind Reid as she held the camera to the front, capturing all three of them in a picture to preserve the magical moment.

 **Hannah 6 months old**

"Dear beloveds and honored guests, we are gathered here this day in the sight of God and the company assembled to unite them in the bonds of matrimony."

Reid exchanged smiles with Grace standing beside him.

Standing beside him with strapless, trumpet white gown, Grace was stunningly beautiful.

"Spencer Reid, do you take Grace Carlson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Without any hesitation in his voice, Reid answered. "I do."

"Grace Carlson, do you take Spencer Reid to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dr. Reid, you may kiss your bride."

Reid and Grace smiled at each other before he pulled and kissed her.

Morgan lowered down and place Hannah on the floor. "Go, Hannah. Go to your daddy and mommy."

Holding Grace's hand, Reid walked down the small steps as the coward applauded.

Reid quickly bent down and picked up the swaying Hannah.

"Daddy, daddy." The little girl cheered. "Mommy."

Grace kissed her cheek before looking at Reid.

Kissing Hannah's forehead, Reid turned to his wife. "Ready to go home, Mrs. Reid?"

 **Hannah 1 years old**

Reid stopped at the door of the house with his gun firmly in his hand. He took a moment to look at the road, he knew no help coming to the rescue at that moment. Want it or not, he was on his own until team turned up. He figured out the location and the first one to arrive from the station.

"Stop, you got to stop doing this."

Reid heard the voice of the women crying from the house. Reid inhaled nervously. He knew the victim didn't have much time.

Reid turned the knob slowly and stepped inside. Holding the gun in front of him, Reid took his steps consciously, unaware of the figure standing behind the door.

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day.**

Reid knew that he was doomed. If he thought that walking into in a house, straight into the Unsub's trap without backup was going to ruin his life, nothing can even begin to define what he was about face in the following moments.

Standing in front of his hospital bed was Hotch with arms crossed against his chest, wearing a facial experience that years of his profiling skills failed to read.

"How are you feeling, Reid?"

Leaning against the pillow, Reid thought to give a more acceptable answer, considering Hotch to ask the question even in the situation they were in. "Better."

"Good, because then, you would listen to me better."

Reid swallowed. _Did I dig my own grave?_

"What were you thinking, Reid?" Hotch's voice was sharp and stern.

Reid thought of saying exactly what he was thinking, but it would only drive Hotch on the board … again. He has done enough damage already.

Hotch inhaled harshly before he spoke, not waiting for an answer from Reid. "I might not have eidetic memory, but I remember telling you on the phone to wait for us or the backup."

"We didn't have time for that, Hotch. He was going to kill her." His voice was a little lower than usual.

"Yeah." Hotch mumbled sarcastically. "And you nearly give him another victim."

"Hotch, I was just trying to save her."

"That doesn't justify your action of jumping into the house without a backup!"

"If I didn't do what I did, I would probably be telling her son that his mother is not going to come home anymore."

"But you nearly put me in the position of calling Grace and telling her that the father of her child is in a life threatening situation."

Hotch stopped, trying to read the words clouding up in Reid's brain.

"I'm okay, Hotch."

"Okay? Did you even hear what the doctor was telling? Three broken ribs, a mild concussion which going to give you killer headaches for the next couple of days, a stab wound on your side and broken ankle. Did you realize you're only seeing with one eye because you have bruised, swollen eye from the fight. That is not okay in my dictionary, Reid."

Reid remained quiet. He knew what was coming when he decided to step inside without backup.

"I am sorry, Hotch."

Hotch sighed heavily. "Reid, what did you do today was exceptional work, but I would appreciate it more if you would have done that without getting hurt."

After a few moments, Hotch continued on. "Did you understand me?"

Reid nodded, something non-verbal language was sufficient.

"Good, because you will have time to think about what I have said during your medical leave and no field work until I clear you, you got that?"

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid looked up to meet Morgan's eyes. "You called Grace?"

Morgan shrugged. "She would kill me if I didn't tell her what happened."

Reid lowered himself down on the bed, wincing in pain. "She must have freaked out."

"She did." Morgan sat on the bed. "But I assured her that you're okay and will call her as soon as you're done with Hotch."

"I really messed up big this time."

Morgan laughed softly. "That you did. I have never seen Hotch being so scared, angry and proud at the same time."

"Does Hannah know?"

"I'm not sure." Morgan answered. "Why don't you let me take your statement really quickly, so that you can talk your girls quickly?"

Reid closed his eyes for a moment, to allow his eidetic to invoke probably his worst encounter ever with an UnSub.

"I heard her screaming and stepped inside. I thought since you guys already on the way, at least I could steal some time, at least to make sure she didn't die on my watch. I heard her voice coming from the basement, so, I followed the voice, and the house was pretty much empty. But then suddenly, I was hit on the back of my head, and before I know anything, I was pushed down the stairs, into the basement."

Reid paused for a moment before he continued. "I rolled down and land harshly on the ground. My head was killing me, but then I saw her. Jacklyn, she was tied to the pole just around the corner. She was pretty much in bad shape. She screamed at me, I know, Gray, he was coming down. I found a pipe near and attacked him, it was pretty much blur for me when he gave me another hit on the head."

"Well, according Jacklyn, you fought like a hero."

Reid shook her head. "Not until, he took out his knife. I manage to duck most of the time, but missed one."

"I didn't know you can fight this much, Reid. I'm truly impressed."

"You know." Reid looked at Morgan. "When I missed, and he had his knife in my side, I really don't know what I was doing. It was pretty much my need for survival took care of the rest."

"Remind me not to mess with you, man."

Reid laughed, however regretted when pain shot up on his side. "Well, if Jacklyn didn't get my fallen gun and thrown it back me, then, I would probably be in the morgue right now."

"You tried to save her life and she helped to save yours."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Does Hannah know?" Reid asked at Grace. She has flown out to take care of him in the hospital since the team was requested to fly back to handle another case.

"Not in detail, but she knew that you're hurt."

"She must be upset."

"She was, but Henry and Michael promised to keep her occupied until I bring her daddy back home."

"Aren't you mad at me?"

Grace turned to look at Reid. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I got hurt … again."

Grace smiled weakly. "I was upset, more worried about you. I'm not mad."

Reid played with his blanket, trying to avoid Grace's eyes.

However, Grace took Reid's hand into hers, and lifted his chin up to meet her eyes. "When I fall in love you, I learn to love everything about you, that including your job. Of course, like any other wife, I want my husband to be free of any danger, but then, it would be selfish of me, stopping you from doing what you love."

"When he had his knife on me, you and Hannah were the first one come to my mind." Reid's voice choked a bit. "I told myself, nothing can stop me from coming back home to you guys."

Sitting on his bed, Grace hugged Reid softly, not to cause him any discomfort. Wiping her tears, she whispered. "I know."

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day.**

Grace helped Reid to lean against his pillow. "Good to be back?"

Reid nodded, something else was going in his mind. "When is Hannah coming back home?"

"JJ said she would drop her in about an hour."

"I miss her so much." Reid mumbled, adjusting himself on his bed.

Grace placed a pillow underneath to support Reid's broken ankle. "I know. I miss her too."

"I hope she don't freak out looking at me like this." Reid pointed to his injuries.

"She knew you will have owies, and plus she's a genius. She will understand."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Hannah!" Grace cried as Hannah ran into her waiting arms.

Hannah screamed as she hugged Grace, hard. "Mommy."

Grace twirled Hannah around happily. "I have missed you so much."

"Miss you, mommy." Hannah mumbled as she nuzzled around Grace's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you with Henry and Michael." Grace turned and looked at Will and JJ. "Thanks guys, I don't know what I would have done without you guys."

Will shook his head, smiling. "It was a pleasure to have her around."

"We will leave now." JJ gestured her eyes to Hannah. "She really misses her daddy."

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Hannah asked softly.

"Well, he is waiting for you." Grace kissed Hannah before she bid farewell to both JJ and Will. She closed the door and looked at Hannah. "Hannah, you know Daddy got hurt, right?"

Hannah nodded.

"He might not look as usual, he has some …"

"Owies right, mommy?"

Grace nodded. "But don't be upset, okay? The doctors took good care of daddy in the hospital, now that he's home, we will take care of him, okay?"

"I want daddy." Hannah whispered.

"Come, let's go." Grace picked up Hannah, walked up to the room and place her down on the floor. Having to find the object of her adoration, Hannah ran in, jumped on the bed and hugged Reid.

Grace was slightly taken aback by the way Hannah softly handled Reid. Sometimes, she needed a reminder to herself that her daughter was indeed a genius who need less explanations and understands more than they would explain to her.

"Hannah, I miss you so much." Reid brought up his hand and wiped his own tears.

"Does it hurt, Daddy?" Hannah touched Reid's eye, which looked way better than few days back.

"It did, but not anymore since you're here. You are the one thing I need to make me feel better."

"Daddy, please don't get hurt again." Hannah said before she kissed softly on Reid's bruised eye.

"I will try my best, Hannah. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Hannah smiled before she hugged Reid again.

Grace wiped her own tears. She mentally thanked God for keeping her family safe.

-CM-CM-CM-

 **2 years later**

"Hannah, slow down!" Grace yelled and when she didn't get the response she wanted, she turned back to Reid.

"Hey, don't look at me." Reid raised his hand, in defense. "She's with three boys, what do you expect?"

Grace turned back to look at her daughter, who was laughing and playing with Jack, Henry and Michael in the field.

"Grace, relax." Garcia walked and dragged Grace back to bench where the whole team was sitting, enjoying the evening. "I'm sure the boys will take care of their little sister."

"Hey, sorry, guys. We're late." Morgan come, holding Savannah's hand.

"You suggested to have a picnic in the park and you are the one last to arrive. Very well planned, Morgan." Rossi said.

Morgan laughed. "Man, I'm sorry, but I got a good news for you guys."

"What's that?" JJ asked, taking sips of her juice.

Morgan turned to Savannah and she smiled.

"Oh my god!" Garcia stood up, shocked, hands covering her mouth. "You're getting married?"

"Actually, it's better than that." Morgan looked at Savannah and following Morgan, the others also looked at Savannah.

Savannah smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my, definitely the best news." Garcia attacked Savannah with a hug. The others followed and congratulated both Morgan and Savannah.

Reid gave Savannah a hug and looked at Grace. She was smiling and joking with Morgan, somehow he knew her smile was not genuine and she was merely acting according to the situation.

-CM-CM-CM-

"How's that I have read two stories for you and you're still awake?" Reid asked, looking at wide awake Hannah.

"Daddy, is mommy upset?"

Reid looked at Hannah, his expression was serious. "What makes you think that?"

Hannah, who was lying on the bed, shrugged. "I can feel it."

"Okay, why don't you sleep and I will talk to mommy about it?" Reid pulled the blanket, covering Hannah.

"Will you make mommy smile again, daddy?"

"You know I'm very good that, Hannah." Reid winked at Hannah. He smiled before he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Hannah kissed Reid's cheek. "I love you more, daddy."

"Nothing is dearer to me than you, sweetheart. Goodnight." Reid switched off the room light, closed the door and walked to his room.

Grace was sitting on the table, working on the next scheduled wedding, which she has been assigned to.

"Grace." Reid called.

"Hmm." Grace hummed before she turned slightly. "She's asleep?"

Reid walked over and turned her office chair to face him. "We talked about this."

Grace's shoulders fell. "I hate profilers."

Reid sat on the bed as he dragged the chair closer to him. "Grace, I remember telling you that …"

"I know." Grace bit her lips. "But I want it. I just don't understand why I won't get pregnant again?"

Reid held Grace's hand. "Grace, I know we both want another child, but if it's not happening, then let it be, we have Hannah."

"I know." Grace nodded. "We didn't even plan for the first time and it happened. Now, we are trying, we have met the doctor …" Grace looked at Reid. "I just want Hannah to have a sibling, I don't want her to grow up alone like us."

"Grace, Hannah is not alone. She has Jack, Henry, and Michael and in a couple of months, another baby brother or baby sister."

"I know, but, I want her to have a sibling on her own. You know, she even asked about it once."

"Hannah is genius, Grace. She will understand. I will explain to her."

Grace wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks. "That's the one thing she ever asked from me, and I can't even give it to her."

"Shh." Reid pulled Grace's into her hug. "You're the best mother anyone can ask for, okay?"

Reid lifted Grace's chin, forcing her eyes to look at his. "Listen to me, you are more important for Hannah, for me. If it doesn't mean for us to have another baby, then let it be. We have Hannah, I have you and you have me, that's what matters to me, nothing else, do you get that?"

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Couple of months later.**

Grace lifted up the mug of coffee she has made and smelled the aroma coming out it. Satisfied, knowing she has made just the way Reid loved it, Grace placed the mug on the small tray and turned to her back.

Hannah carefully took the tray from her mother.

"Go and give it to your daddy. He's in the room."

Hannah frowned. "But daddy loves getting his morning coffee from you."

"That he does, but right he needs you."

"Why is that?"

"You will know why."

"Okay." Hannah shrugged before she turned and carefully walked to her daddy's room.

Grace followed, but she stopped at the door. She stood, hiding from Reid's sight, but close enough to hear the conservation that was about to go on.

"Daddy." Hannah called as she walked in. "Daddy!"

Reid jerked to the sudden voice. "Hannah." He smiled. "Here, let me help you." Reid took the tray from Hannah, placed it on his table, and hugged his daughter.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

Reid pulled Hannah on his lap. "Nothing. I just miss you."

"You're a horrible liar, daddy."

Reid smiled.

"Is it an adult thing that you can't share with me?" Hannah asked, innocently.

Reid chuckled. "Maybe."

"Then, share it with Mommy. You know how good mommy is in absorbing all the sadness, she will make you smile in seconds."

Hannah jumped out of Reid's lap. "I will call Mommy."

"Hannah, wait." He knew there were no use calling, because Hannah was out of the room and Grace was there, standing at the door.

"You don't give up, don't you?" Reid asked, looking at his wife.

"I have my ways of making you talk."

Grace walked in, sat on her heels in front of Reid's chair. "I know why you don't want to share it with me. You don't want me to get upset about it.

Reid nodded.

"But, Spence. I'm your wife. I share your happiness and also your sadness. We are in this together."

"I know." Reid whispered. "It's just too overwhelming."

"Is mom getting sicker?" Grace asked about Reid's mom.

"She has early onset dementia, probably Alzheimer's. It took her three seconds to recognize me."

"Oh, Spence." Grace whispered, before she raised up and pulled him into a hug. She gently rubbed his back.

All the strength he has been holding broke loose and he cried over her shoulder.

"This is scarier than I have thought about it."

"What are you talking about? We will help her, maybe move her to a facility nearer to us." Grace looked at Reid, trying to read his mind.

"It's not just about her, Grace. What if one day I end up like her? What if twenty years later, Hannah stands in front of me and I don't recognize her?"

"Hey, you don't know that." She gently touched his face.

"There is a possibility, Grace."

"Did you get yourself tested?" Grace asked.

Reid nodded. "But I'm too young to display the chromosome's sign. I just have to learn to live not knowing, but it doesn't make me feel any easier to thinking that there might be a chance to be normal like other."

Grace wiped her own tears. "I know it's hard, but we will get through this together."

"I am so sorry, Grace. You don't all deserve all these."

Grace raised her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"Twenty years later I might not remember you or Hannah."

Grace cupped his face in her hands, looking into his eyes. "Then you will have me, holding your hand, walking together on your path, reminding you everything."

"It's not that simple, Grace."

"It is because I'm not going to forsake my happiness for something I don't even know if it will happen. For me, what happen now is more important, after all, three of you are my life."

"Three?" Reid gasped when the realization hit his cognition. "You're pregnant?"

-CM-CM-CM-

 **Hannah 13 years old.**

"I can't even began to explain how disappointed I am with you, Hannah." Reid spoke, hands crossed against his chest.

"But dad, he bullied Adeline."

"That doesn't mean you can break a boy's nose, Hannah." Grace spoke before she turned to her other daughter. "Adeline, how come you never told us about Taylor troubling you?"

The ten year girl looked up to meet her parent's disappointed eyes. "I don't want to …" She cried.

Reid sighed before he opened his arms. Adeline jumped out of the couch and within seconds she was in her father's arms.

"Adeline, you can come to me for anything, you know that." He looked at his daughter.

"I know. I'm sorry, dad."

"I'm sorry too." Hannah whispered, looking guilty.

"Come here." Reid called her.

Reid hugged both his girls. "I know it's hard to be where you are now. I have been there and I know how it feels. So, moving forward, no taking things in your hand, you leave to us, okay?"

"Okay." Both the girls mumbled together.

Grace clasped her hands together. "Well, let's go then."

Adeline wiped her tears. "Where are we going, mom?"

"To Taylor's house."

"What for?" Hannah cried.

"You need to apologize for what you did, Hannah." Grace smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to apologize to that idiot and I don't know why you're smiling, mom."

"You will find out when you get there." Reid smiled. "Let me teach you how to deal things professionally."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Mr. Richard?"

"Ah, Dr. Reid. I was just about to call you. Did you hear about your daughter did to my son?"

"As the matter of fact, I did and that's why I'm here. Can you call Taylor, please?"

Taylor appeared with a bandage on his nose.

"Taylor, Hannah is here to apologize to you." Reid said.

The boy looked back and forth between his father and Reid.

"Hannah." Reid called as he looked at his daughter.

Hannah sighed inwardly before she took a step forward. "I am sorry for what I did, Taylor."

"Of course, you are sorry." Mr. Richard pitched in. "Why don't teach your daughter some manners, Dr. Reid. I can get her expelled within seconds and her genius brain can't do anything about it."

Reid smiled. "Here's the deal, Mr. Richard. Hannah apologized for her mistake and I think Taylor must too."

"Taylor did nothing wrong." Richard defended her son.

"Oh, I'm sure." Reid took a step a forward. "Here's the thing, Mr. Richard. I don't stand aside and watch my girls get bullied just because they are gifted."

"So, what? Are you threatening me? You don't scare me."

Reid smiled before he turned and took a folder from Grace. He then handed the folder to Richard.

"What's this?" Richard asked.

"Every single illegal activity you are doing in your business. Your son will walk into the principal room first thing tomorrow morning to explain what really he and his friends did to my two daughters and his confessions should be written in a letter and posted on the notice board so that other students will get the real picture."

"Nonsense."

"Or the press get the folder you are holding, Mr. Richard. The choice is yours."

Reid stood there waiting for an answer. He could then see in the corner of his eyes, both Hannah and Adeline are trying hard to suppress their giggles. Grace has her hands around her daughter's shoulders, trying to keep them quiet.

"You sick son of a …"

"Watch your word, Mr. Richard. My daughters are in the room." Reid looked serious.

Richard looked at the folder again.

"One more thing, Mr. Richard. Your son or his friends never get near my daughters again, and you're lucky I didn't punch your face."

Reid turned back and walked, but however, stopped when Richard spoke again.

"You don't get to do what you want just because you are an FBI agent."

Reid shook his head as he smiled. "I'm a father, Mr. Richard. A damn good one."

 _The End._

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Thank you everyone for following and reviewing the story.**


End file.
